


"Moonlight and Brandy, Sweet Talk and Candy..."

by orphan_account



Series: The 12 Ships of Christmas. [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars and the moon had never been as dull as the time I compared them to your fucking eyes. Do not forget the way they shone. – Dan, stoned, 25/12</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Moonlight and Brandy, Sweet Talk and Candy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written completely in like an hour, not really edited so~ I don't even know, the title of this fic is some kid of Christmas song idek.

Phil pulled Dan closer, attempting to smooth the goose bumps appearing on his ivory skin. The biting winds were colder up here, on the rooftop of an abandoned comic book store they used to meet at when they were younger.

Dan leaned his head on Phils shoulder, drinking in the time they had together. Dan had brought some candy canes from his parent’s place that had now been devoured, but apart from that, they hadn’t thought to pack any food.

Neither of them commented on this as they were too busy drinking in the magical sight of the stars, entranced by their beauty and the stories they had heard about them. The pot they had smoked at the ‘christmas party’ they escaped from earlier this evening was sending sparks across their vision, that they were sure were cigarettes angels were throwing across the sky so god wouldn’t catch them.

“Phil?”

“Yes, Dan?”

“Never mind.”

Phil could see the plumes of frost emitting from Dans mouth as his voice uttered words that he would never understand, he could imagine the strong smell of brandy on his breath. Phil didn’t mind. His favourite sound in the world was the sound of his voice, no matter what he was saying.

They were sitting side by side, watching the city bustle beneath them in Christmas celebration. The lights illuminating the dark streets in a Christmassy glow.

“Phil?”

“Yes, Dan?” Phil could see Dan letting out a long breath in a puff of mist.

“You know I love you right?”

“Yeh, of course Dan.”

“No, I’m in love with you.”

Phil said nothing and instead took Dan face between his hands. Taking a moment to appreciate the sights, the sounds of their breath, the aftertaste of the bitter alcohol. Phil could feel his heartbeat in his throat. “Fuck it.” He leant in and pressed his lips against Dans forehead. “I love you too, Dan Howell.”

He could feel that it was beginning to snow on them and they sat in their spot nevertheless, still staring at the stars hand in hand as they had been for the last hour, but it was different now, the air felt lighter and the stars brighter and neither of them wanted to forget their night of Moonlight and brandy…sweet talk and candy, however sad the reality though, they knew they inevitably would.

Neither of them knew what fate planned for them or what they would become, but in that moment, in that one goddamned moment, Jesus Christ, they felt on top of the fucking world, being drunk on the feeling of each other’s presence more so than a bottle could ever get them.

It was then that Dan knew, that he couldn’t forget, more than anything else in this world he wanted more than to be in the arms of the person he had been in love with for years, and so he wrote . . .

The stars and the moon had never been as dull as the time I compared them to your fucking eyes. Do not forget the way they shone. – Dan, stoned, 25/12

 


End file.
